Circus Monster ABANDONED
by m00nprincess
Summary: Oliver's an orphan, his life is miserable in every way, although he owns a circus. His life takes an abrupt turn when his cousin Len shows up with his sister. WHATEVER! I suck at summaries. OliverxLen with a Gakupo disturbance
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So. This is my first fanfic. Don't judge me too hard. I'm from Sweden, so please do try to ignore my bad english. Rated T for safety - I honestly don't know what will happen (at least not in detail). Well then... Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid in any way (but, oh, how I want to), I'm just toying a little with Oliver.**

Chapter 1

"_They all scream at me, they cannot see,  
this curtain hides me."_

Oliver smiled faintly as he watched everyone getting ready for the evenings show. He stood there, behind the big, red curtain that separated the ring from the chaotic mess where everyone ran around, trying to get ready as fast as possible. Of course, Oliver didn't need to worry about the show; he wasn't a part of it. He had never been. He was the freeloader, travelling with the circus without doing anything in particular. But that was only natural for the inheritor of the Circus. His father had been the great ringmaster, and his mother one of the most talented acrobats in the whole country. However, they were both dead now. When Oliver was five their caravan had crashed and he was the only one who survived, with the left side of his face, his right knee and left ankle badly injured. Even now, the wounds had not healed and he wore bandages constantly and had slight problems with walking. Therefore, he couldn't perform with the rest of the circus, and not even help backstage. He was a burden, despised by everyone, and he knew it perfectly well. He laughed quietly and disappeared into the shadows, only his yellow eye visible in the darkness.

"_Mother, mother! Can't I become an acrobat, too?" the five year old Oliver asked his mother one night. He was lying in his bed in the caravan, she sitting on the edge, smiling down at him.  
"Why, of course you can. You'll become a great acrobat when you grow up".  
"But I want to be one _now._ Why can't I now? I want to!" He frowned and glared at his mother, who just laughed softly at him.  
"But, dear… It's only a couple of months until your birthday, and then we can start training. I promi-", the caravan started to shake violently, interrupting her. The cups on the table fell on the floor in tiny pieces, the pictures on the wall dangerously close to joining them. Oliver gasped, tears welling up in his eyes. "Mother… What's happening?"  
"I don't know!" she answered, and he could hear the fear in her voice. He started to cry. Loud.  
"We're going to die! Mother, I don't want to die!" He screamed as the caravan fell, landing on the roof. His mother screamed, and went silent as she hit the ceiling and a strange cracking sound came from her neck when Oliver landed on her. A terrible pain spread through his body, and he felt something hot and sticky in his face when a lamp collided with his head. Then his mind went black. _

Oliver awoke with a gasp, covered in sweat. He gazed up at the stars while trying to calm his racing heart down. It was nothing unusual with this night, this dream. He dreamt it every night but he never got used to the cracking sound when his mother's neck snapped. Every night he awoke, trembling under the stars. Ever since the crash he refused to even be near a caravan. When they were travelling he rode on his pony, on the night he slept in the grass even if it rained. When his heart began beating normally he got on his feet and went for a walk, he already knew that he wouldn't be able to sleep anymore, he never could. This night, the Circus stayed by a lake that reflected the pale light of the full moon and made Oliver's eye gleam ghostly. He walked to the shore, touching the cold water with a bare foot. That's when he noticed someone standing on the other side of the lake. It was a boy, his yellow hair shining faintly as he glanced at Oliver. The boy smiled when he saw that he'd been noticed and turned around, dragging something, or someone, out of the shadows. It was a girl with the same hair color as the boy. Oliver wondered if they were siblings, but it was impossible to tell from this distance. They boy and the girl started walking round the lake, to a curiously watching Oliver. When they reached him he noticed that he had been right. They were siblings, perhaps even twins. They had the same playful blue eyes, the same faces that told Oliver that they were from Asia, and the same skinny bodies – though the boy was a little taller than the girl. He also had his hair tied in a short ponytail in the neck, leaving his bangs hanging in his eyes. The girl had a big, white ribbon tied on top of her head and had silver pins in her hair, which reached almost to her shoulders. Oliver watched the foreigners in amazement, it was the first time he'd seen anyone who wasn't from England.  
"Um… Hello", he said shyly, wondering if they understood English. The boy smiled a breathtaking smile before he answered.  
"Do you work at the Circus?" he said with a slight accent of an undefined language.  
"Yes… I'm Oliver".  
"Really? Then you're the inheritor?" he asked and Oliver nodded, a faint blush spreading on his cheeks. "Lovely. I'm Kagamine Len, and this is my sister Rin. We're your cousins".

**A/N: There we are. The first chapter done! It didn't happen that much, but I needed to introduce Oliver. Don't hate me, Oliver insisted on it - so it isn't my fault. Wow... I'm wierd, right? ANYWAYS! Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for the late update! Mr. Writer's Block honored me with a visit, and didn't want to leave. Fortunately, my first reviewers chased him away (I don't remember your names, I'm so sorry!). Anyway, this chapter is a little longer than the first, so it seems like my inpiration is back. Enjoy!**

Chapter 2

"_I panic and flee, they both pounce at me,  
I fall to the ground, I can't hear a sound."_

The girls were already swooning over him. The shiny new boy, the one with piercing blue eyes and a smile that made everyone breathless. Oliver wasn't surprised, just disappointed. He wanted to have Len for himself at least a little bit longer. He had only been here for two days, after all, so why did everyone seem to love him. Oliver had been with the circus his whole life, and still no one liked him. It wasn't fair; he didn't want to share Len with some silly, giggling girls. He knew he could be with Rin instead, but she seemed to be angry all the time, silently following her twin brother as his shadow. Sometimes she gave Oliver an angry glare, especially when Len had said something to him, but that was all. She was nothing like Len, and if they'd not looked so alike no one would've thought that they were related at all.  
"Um… Do you want me to show you anything more, Mr. Kagamine?" Oliver asked shyly after guiding the twins around the circus. He was intentionally ignoring Rin, knowing that she'd only become angry if he talked to her.  
"But, please!" Len laughed, putting a hand on Oliver's shoulder. "Don't be so polite, we're cousins, for heaven's sake! Call me Len… or Lennie?" He grinned mischievously and Oliver blushed heavily, avoiding Len's gaze.  
"Well… L-Len… Do you want me to show you anything else?" he stammered, repeating his earlier question. Len chuckled, and his eyes were suddenly so very dark.  
"You could always show me yo-", he started, smiling in a way Oliver had never seen before, but Rin interrupted him with her shrill voice.  
"Len, I want to go… This is boring", she said and sighed, tugging on her brother's arm.  
"Then go. I want to be with Oliver", he answered dryly and pushed her away from him.  
"But I want to be with you! Alone!" She stomped her foot in the ground and shot Oliver a death glare.  
"Don't be so childish, Rin. We've been alone together for years and right now I want to be with our cute little cousin. Just think of all the things we could do alone…" Oliver gasped when he heard this, and, once again, his cheeks turned bright red. He started to back away, but Len grabbed his hand, dragging him back.  
"I hate you, Len! I absolutely hate you! " she screamed, looking jealously at their hands before she ran away with tears in her eyes. Soon she had disappeared among the caravans. Len chuckled and looked at Oliver.  
"Finally alone…" he murmured and let out a sigh.  
"Uh…" Oliver shyly began, trying to release his from Len's grip. "You… Shouldn't you go after Rin? She seemed so sad, and I don't mind being alone".  
"Don't worry, she's always like that, and I don't want to leave you… Ollie". He drew him closer, taking his other hand, too. Oliver gasped, but felt a strange fluttering in his chest. Len's hands were so soft and dry; it felt like he was holding his mother's old velvet dress. The long black one, with red lace and ribbons.  
"Now… What do you think we should do?" Len wondered, looking Oliver deeply in the eye. Oliver made a sound and turned his head so he was looking at his feet. A bug were creeping on his bandaged one, tickling him. Suddenly, he felt something touching his head. He froze and slowly turned his head, trying to see what it was. He caught his breath when he realized. Len's long fingers were brushing his hair away from his forehead while he was smiling in a highly conspicuous way. Oliver felt numb, and he hadn't even noticed when Len had released his hand. Len slowly closed the distance between them, his lips almost brushing Oliver's forehead. Then, everything started to move so very fast. Oliver backing away, Len's lips colliding with nothing but air, Oliver mumbling an excuse, Len arching an eyebrow, lips parting to speak before Oliver ran like hell, thoughts jumping around in his head. '_What on earth was that? What was Len doing? Did he… Did he really try to kiss me? Oh, shut up! It's no big deal; it was only on the forehead. I should go back… But a kiss is still a kiss, even if it's on the forehead! What if anyone saw? And why is my heart racing, I couldn't possibly…. No, it's just because I'm running. It has to be!'  
_He reached the lake, the one where he'd first med the twins and hid behind a bush, breathing heavily. He looked at his hands; they were shaking as if he'd been on the North Pole for a week, completely naked. His legs hurt, and the bandages were slowly turning red from the blood from the injuries. He really should go back and apologize to Len.

"_Why are you not here, why is 'he' so near?  
He wants me to sing, I just can not bring."_

He hadn't noticed before, but the late ringmaster's son was awfully pretty. He wanted to put his hand in the boy's pale blonde hair, touch it gently while whispering not-so-innocent things in his ear. The purple haired man watched the boy in silence, hiding behind a tree and fishing without bait in the lake. _'Now,'_ he thought _'wouldn't it be a wonderful idea to try to calm the boy'_ He was clearly upset, and the man knew several ways of comforting.

Something, or someone, moved behind Oliver. _'Len'_, he immediately thought, facing whoever it was and opening his mouth to speak.  
"L-Len... I'm so sorry, I-", he began, but was silenced with a pale finger that was pressed to his lips. He looked at the owner of the finger – and was disappointed. It wasn't Len, it was the deputy ringmaster, Kamui Gakupo. His purple eyes glimmered as he watched Oliver with an interest he'd never seen the older man show him before  
"But, Oliver, did you really think I was that little, immature boy?" he said and snorted. "Now, why don't you tell Gakupo what's the matter?" He smiled at him, but it looked more like a grimace, and was everything but calming. Oliver swallowed hard before answering.  
"Uh… I don't understand, Mr. Gakupo. N-nothing's wrong with me." Gakupo hadn't removed his finger from Oliver's lips and they moved against it while he spoke, making the man's eyes darken considerably and a wicked smile dance in his face.  
"Oh, but it is, little boy. I can… make you forget it, quite effectively." His hand moved to Oliver's bandaged cheek, drawing him closer. His other hand circled his waist, and suddenly Oliver's face was only inches from Gakupo's. He held him there, trapped against him at the shore of the lake while the sun shone on them, making Oliver's hair glitter with a mix of both silver and gold. Gakupo breathed heavy of desire to the young boy in his arms. He was frightened; Gakupo could see his heart beat rapidly under his thin, white cotton shirt.  
"Shall we take a step further, Oliver? Why don't you call me 'Uncle', for instance?" he asked, tracing Oliver's jaw with his thumb. That made Oliver wake up, and he quickly drew away from the one-sided embrace. Gakupo reached for him, but he was already on his way, running away from the perverted old man. His legs screamed in protest, running like the devil chased you two times in one day clearly wasn't something they approved of. Oliver ran over the field between the lake and the circus, gasping both from the pain and the running. His legs trembled, but he didn't stop, he wanted to be as far away from Gakupo as possible. What was it with everyone today? This was the second time he'd been… harassed? Could it be so, that he had been sexually harassed by both Len and Gakupo? He was sure about the latter one, but Len on the other hand… Oliver didn't know. He'd kissed him on the forehead, but wasn't that only natural for cousins? When his mother had lived, she'd kissed him all the time, so why shouldn't Len do the same? They were related, after all, and a kiss on the forehead didn't mean anything, right? But why did the fluttering in his chest come back as soon as he thought of it? And why had he, for a brief moment, imagined that it was Len, not Gakupo, that held him? Suddenly a pain spread through his legs, interrupting his racing mind. It was not like before, not something he could ignore. This pain was too intense, making him unable to think of anything else but his legs, which had stopped moving without Oliver's knowledge. His upper body, though, kept moving, making him fall flat on the ground. He cried out in pain when his face hit something hard, probably a stone, and heard someone calling his name. _'Please, don't let It be Gakupo!'_ he thought before everything disappeared in darkness anyone would've been scared of.

_Oliver ran on the field, barely feeling his legs. The grass was soft and green under his feet, the sky an intense cobalt blue with clouds like giant, white cotton candy. A soft breeze blew across the field, making his hair dance on top of his head. He could see with both eyes and laughed in euphoria when he noticed that his legs were completely healed. A woman stood several feet away, smiling at him. Her white-blonde hair blew in the wind, and her white dress whirled around her ankles.  
'Mother!' he called when he realized who she was. He started running towards her, or more like flying, until he collided with her soft body, wrapping his arms around her neck. Her arms circled his waist and all of a sudden, she wasn't his mother anymore. He looked up at the evil smirk in Gakupo's face.  
'Hello, little boy, Uncle Gakupo is hereto comfort you' he whispered seductively.  
'No!' Oliver screamed and pushed him away. A hurt look spread on his face, except… It wasn't Gakupo anymore. In front of him stood Len, looking at him disapproving.  
'I really thought we meant something to each other, Ollie" he said, crossing his arms across his chest.  
'Len…'  
'Why is it that you push me away all the time?' he wondered coolly. 'Well, you obviously don't want me here, so I don't see a point in staying'. Len started to fade away, and Oliver desperately reached for his hand.  
'No! Don't go… Please, Len, don't leave here. I'm… I'm all alone without you!' he cried, but Len shook his head.  
'You're better of alone, Oliver', he said before he turned transparent and were gone. Oliver shut his eye and went down on his knees, tears streaming down his face._

The sky was gone when he opened his eye again, and so was the breeze that smelled like summer. He was lying in a bed with the covers all the way up to his cheeks. Someone sat beside the bed, singing softly in a foreign language. Oliver carefully turned his head and looked at the owner of the beautiful voice. It was Len. Relief filled him, Len hadn't left, it had only been a dream.  
"Len…" he whispered, smiling softly.  
"You're awake", Len stated, firing off one of his gorgeous smiles that made Oliver forget everything else. He swallowed and felt his heart beat faster.  
"Um… What happened?" He watched him shyly, and noticed that he had dark shadows under his eyes and that his clothes, a plain red t-shirt and blue jeans, looked like they hadn't bee taken off for at least three days.  
"Not much… You ran like hell over that field and then your legs probably gave in and you fell… and fainted" he had simply and shrugged. "That was five days ago, so you're lucky I saw you fall, or else you would still be there, I suppose. You should know that I went through a lot of trouble getting you inside the caravan, you kind of own me-" Oliver blinked, repeating what Len had said over and over again inside his head. The caravan… Caravan… He looked up, and saw a ceiling instead of the sky. The ceiling was an exact copy of the one his mother had met her destiny on. He started to scream. It was a heartbreaking scream, he let out all the fear he felt, all the despair and sorrow through it. Then he dashed for the door in an incredible speed. Len shouted after him, but he was already outside, pushing a startled Rin out of the way. He couldn't even be near the caravan right now. It held too many painful memories. He didn't care about the fact that his legs should be resting, he didn't care that they might never recover from this sprint. Everything he cared about was to get as far away from the danger as possible. He didn't stop until he was at the edge of the forest, where he curled up into a ball under a huge oak, shaking and crying uncontrollable. Pictures of his mother flashed in his mind, pictures of his father, whom he'd never seen after the accident. Everything he had kept inside himself for so long welled up in form of tears. He cried his heart out, imagining the tears to be red as blood. He sat there for a long time, although he didn't know exactly how long. Once he'd calmed himself down he started to think rationally again. He should go back and explain the situation to Len, try to make him understand why he'd panicked. It meant going back to the caravan, but right now Oliver thought that as long as he didn't step inside, he'd be okay. With a determent sigh, he rose and started heading towards the caravan from hell. While outside the door, he knocked. He didn't know why, he just did. No one opened, but he could hear mumbles from inside and figured it would be Len and Rin. He took a deep breath and opened the door.

**A/N: Don't blame me... I love making author's notes. ANYWAY! That's it for now. I promise it won't take 100 years until the next chapter (which probably will be the last, but I have an idea for another fanfic already). Don't forget to rate and review (can you even rate?I don't think so... Why does everyone keep saying rate, then?). Until next time, ladies and gentlemen!**


	3. Authors Note

**Hello~**

**I'm sorry for not updating this. I don't have any excuses, I just think that it sucks (admit it, you think so, too ._.)**

**But I have good news! I've made a oneshot based on this fanfic :D It's a little more angsty than this (OK, not a little. A great deal more), but I hope that, if you read it, you'll like it. I tried my best ^_^**

**I WILL NOT CONTINUE THIS STORY AT ALL.**

**The oneshot I talked about up there is my last (and first, kind of…) work that I will upload here. I'm moving to Asianfanfics to read (and MAYBE write) K-Pop fanfics.**

** Have a nice day (or night *_^)**

**Love, moonprincess~**


End file.
